


Strike That Pose

by fog_mind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is the Japanese volleyball captain, Daichi's team are love, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, Poor daichi, Suga is a babe, Suga is a model, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_mind/pseuds/fog_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi 'These shorts are too small for volleyball' Sawamura</p><p>In which Daichi is called by a modelling agency to help out and he meets a certain angelic model</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike That Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Im back, been sat on this idea for a while so here we go ❤ 
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated

It was eight in the morning and Daichi’s phone started to ring. 

Now, Daichi was good in the morning, usually. But, when he had a big game today, it was less welcome than a day where he didn’t have a game. 

A game meaning a volleyball game. He was captain of the Japanese volleyball team, something he was hugely proud of. When he told his parents, they didn’t hesitate to ring their friends, family and neighbours just to tell them about their successful volleyball captain child. 

Except Daichi wasn’t a child, he was twenty seven. 

In all honesty, he didn’t expect to be made captain after only two years of being a regular. They had some immense players, like Bokuto, Ushijima and Iwaizumi. All of whom, in Daichi’s opinion, would have been successful captains. But the coach disagreed. Apparently, Bokuto wasn’t stable enough, Ushijima scared the new players and Iwaizumi straight out refused. Daichi never asked why he refused such a thing.

 

Now, back to the phone at hand. 

He rolled himself to the other side of the bed where his phone lay on the bedside table. He groggily picked it up and answered with a yawn and a sleepy, “hello?”

A soft voice came down the line, something that could have put Daichi back to sleep. 

“Is this Sawamura-san? Sawamura Daichi?”

Daichi pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the number, an unknown number at that. He quickly set the phone back against his ear and spoke, the sleepiness now gone from his voice. 

“That’s me, yes. May I ask who’s calling?” Daichi used his ‘captain’ voice, well that’s what Bokuto and Kuroo called it. 

“This is Yamaguchi Tadashi from Blue Moon modelling, I’m calling to ask if you would be interested in a modelling a new line of sports wear. It mainly focuses on shorts and jackets, but there are a few sets of knee pads we would be honoured if you could try. Of course, we understand if you are busy and are unable to, but we thought because the national team has been doing so well and gaining a lot of attention that it would be a good idea if you were to model these items for our company.” 

Daichi was.. Stunned, to say the least. Modelling? Him? He had never been asked to do something like, sure, he knew he wasn’t unattractive, but he didn’t know if it was the right thing for him.

“Er.. When were you thinking of doing the shoot?”

“In four days time, we know it is short notice, but our deadline had been set back. It was originally scheduled for two months from now, but the company now wants the new line out before the end of this month.”

Daichi sighed softly, closing his eyes and rubbing his hand over his face. “Are you sure you’re right in picking me? I mean, what about Ushijima Wakatoshi? He’s the ace and all, wouldn’t he be a better choice?”

“We are absolutely certain that it has to be you, Sawamura-san.”

Another small sigh left Daichi. 

“Well.. I am free that day, so I guess I can do it. I have a game the day before though, so I apologize in advance if I’m not up to your standards.”

“Don’t worry about that, Sawamura-san. Your day will start at 10am and finish at around 5pm. A car will pick you up in the morning at around 9am, so don’t worry about transport. You’ll be working with a few other sports personalities but mostly other models that we employ. One of our more senior models will be showing you the ropes, he’s been with us for 4 years now, so you’ll be in very capable hands.”

 

“Oh.. Okay, thank you very much.”

“I’ll see you in four days, Sawamura-san.”

“You, too, Yamaguchi-kun.” 

 

The call ended and Daichi sighed for a third time in the space of about three minutes. He placed his phone back down on the bedside table and rubbed the back of his neck, settling his shoulders before swinging his legs off his bed and making his way into his kitchen. 

Daichi still wasn’t sure about the whole modelling deal, but it was too late now. Maybe it would be fun, he told himself as he began making his coffee, preparing himself for a long, hard day of training and playing matches.

 

~~~ 

 

“Modelling?!” 

 

Daichi knew it was a mistake to tell his team mates. He knew he definitely should not have told Bokuto, Nishinoya and Kuroo, who were all on the floor laughing.

Ushijima, Akaashi and Iwaizumi had all stayed quiet, the tallest of the three looking like he was going to say something before deciding against it. 

“I think it’s a wonderful thing to do, Daichi-san,” Akaashi had started, giving Daichi a soft smile, “It will be a new experience for you, that’s always interesting.” 

Daichi sighed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck again, seemingly a nervous trait for him. “I guess, I just don’t know if saying yes was a good idea.”

“At least you’ll know someone, Tooru is doing that shoot as well, he might be the senior member or whatever it was. He’s been with Blue Moon for quite a while.” Iwaizumi added, as he was doing his stretches for the day’s training. 

“Blue Moon sounds like a gay bar!” Kuroo shouted from where he lay next to Bokuto, one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other around Nishinoya’s shoulders. 

Daichi felt the vein in his forehead throb, clenching his fists. “Oi! You three, get up and go run some laps! Don’t stop until you’ve calmed down!” Daichi automatically switched his ‘Captain’ mode on, the three jokers got up and started running, all three of them still laughing. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, you might enjoy it.” Ushijima chipped in, finally speaking after thinking for what seemed like a good ten minutes of silence from him.

“Yeah, well, who knows? Hell, I don’t even know what I’ll be modelling. They said sports wear but that could be anything.”

“Maybe it’ll be something leather! You’d like that!” Bokuto yelled from the other side of the court, causing Kuroo and Nishinoya to stop running and collapse on to each other, tears on their faces. 

“Did I say stop running?!” Daichi shouted back, his voice turning cold and sharp. 

 

“Don’t worry about him, Daichi-san. I’ll deal with him later.” Akaashi told him quietly, his gaze going over to Bokuto then back to Daichi. 

Daichi didn’t know what the look in his eyes was, but Daichi honestly didn’t want to know. 

 

~~~ 

 

When Daichi woke up four days later, his nerves still hadn’t gone down. His hands shook, his breathing became uneven, he couldn’t concentrate. After putting salt in his coffee for the third time that morning, he had had enough. He sat down at the table and took a deep breath, he thought back to the time when Akaashi told him about the ‘five breath technique’ and how it calmed athletes down, well, anyone down really.

It worked. His hands were still shaking, but nowhere near as much as before. He took another deep breath and smiled to himself, getting up and finishing making his breakfast before showering and changing.

Half way through drying his hair, he looked at his wardrobe and frowned. What do you even wear to a modelling shoot? 

He put the towel down and pulled on some clean underwear, his lucky black pair. They weren’t really lucky, Daichi had won a free drink once whilst out with the team and Nishinoya automatically donned them as ‘Daichi’s lucky underwear’, maybe they would be lucky. 

 

He opened his wardrobe, his frown grew slightly. Another sigh left his lips before he picked up a pair of jeans. He glared hard at them before putting them back in the wardrobe and picking up a pair of darker blue jeans, the upper thighs down to the shins being lighter in colour, he nodded at and slipped on. 

He picked up a plain white t-shirt, frowning slight before slipping it on and grabbing a peacock blue and charcoal plaid shirt, would that be right? He slipped it on and rolled the soft cotton up to his elbows. Yeah, that would be okay. He was changing into different stuff anyway so it didn’t really matter. He slipped on some black boots and clipped his watch into place on his wrist. He still had to look good, he couldn’t let these models show him up.

The door rang as Daichi sprayed a small burst of cologne on his neck and wrists, looking up and making his way to the door, picking up his keys and wallet as he went. 

 

When he opened the door, he didn’t expect there to be two people there. And he certainly wasn’t expecting how tall one of them was, Daichi had to crane his head back just to look him in the eye. He didn’t meet Daichi’s eyes, though.

They were both very attractive looking, kids? Daichi couldn’t tell how old they were. 

The shorter one had soft looking, hickory hair and a small dusting of freckles covering his nose and both cheeks. His hair seemed to have been attempted to out into place, but a small lock bounced up at the back of his head. A warm smile fell upon his lips as he spoke to Daichi. 

“Ahh, Sawamura-san! Great, are you ready to go? I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, we spoke on the phone, and this,” he gestured to the other boy, “is Tsukishima Kei, he’s a model currently working for Blue Moon.” 

Tskuishima didn’t smile or bow or anything. He just nodded and let his eyes slide over Daichi. He certainly was attractive. Tall, lean, his hair similar to the colour of the macaroons that he used to buy for Ushijima when he wanted them, a soft dainty colour that Daichi found himself liking. His glasses perched on his angular face, a somewhat smirk on his lips as he pushed the black frames back up on to the bridge of his nose.

“Nice to meet you, Sawamaru-san.” He sounded almost smug, almost conceited, almost patronizing. Daichi hated patronizing people. He felt his forehead vein throb, but he smiled and nodded, pushing his own shoulders back and holding his head high.

“Good to meet you, Tsukishima-kun, will we be working together today?” 

“Unfortunately not, I’m not working on this project. Oikawa-san and Sugawara-san are, though. How exciting, you’ll be with them all day. Good luck.” 

How arrogant, Daichi found himself thinking. The wording wasn’t arrogant. The way he said it was, the small smirk resting on his lips.

Daichi found the urge to tell him to respect his elders before nodding, a tight smile crossing his face.

“Thank for the heads up.” 

A wave of silence passed over the three before Yamaguchi clapped his hands together, smiling at Daichi. “Okay, thanks for that, Tsukki. Shall we get going, Sawamura-san?”

Daichi nodded as he heard Tsukishima mutter something that sounded like, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

 

The two lead Daichi out to a black car that shone in the soft sunlight, he wished he had brought his sunglasses. He slipped into the car and tried not to feel like a kid when both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat in the front, the smaller kid taking the wheel while the blond slipped a pair of headphones over his eyes and looked out the window. 

“So, Sawamura-san, what’s it like to play for the national team?” Yamaguchi asked as he pulled away from Daichi’s apartment building, glancing up at the mirror to look at Daichi sitting behind him. 

“It’s tough, hard work. My team mates act like children, not all of them, of course. But enough of them do to cause trouble.”

Yamaguchi chuckled slightly, taking a left turn before glancing at him again. “That sounds like fun, y’know, Tsukki’s brother used to play as well. He was the ace of his high school team.”

“That’s pretty impressive, did Tsukishima ever play? He’s tall enough to.”

“Nah, he isn’t really.. Into things like that. His brother kept trying to convince him to join but he never did,” Yamaguchi sighed softly, glancing towards Tsukishima before setting his eyes back on the road, “But, oh well. His modelling career is successful enough, though, so it doesn’t matter that much.” 

Daichi nodded, his gaze switching from looking straight ahead to staring out the tinted window of the car. A blanket of silence fell over them, Daichi tried to think of something to say, ask, or anything that would stop it. 

Daichi thanked the heavens when his phone buzzed in his pocket, giving him some form of distraction. 

He was not, however, pleased when he read the messages he had received.

From Kuroo:

Enjoy today, Daichi!! Hope it isn’t leather!! Although, you wouldn’t mind(; 

 

From Bokuto:

have fun with the models 2day but not 2 much fun, mister!!!(;

 

From Nishinoya: 

Don’t embarrass yourself, captain! 

 

Daichi took a deep breath and refrained from throwing his phone out of the window. Those three would be running a lot when it came to their next practise.

“So, which senior model am I with today? I don’t think you mentioned who it was when we last spoke.” Daichi asked, aiming the question towards Yamaguchi because there is no way Tsukishima would answer him.

“Ah, yes, you’ll be with Sugawara-san all day, he’s done a couple of sports shoots before so you’ll be in capable hands. He mostly does projects that involve catwalks and such, but he’s comfortable doing whatever is asked of him, I think.”

Daichi nodded as Yamaguchi spoke, locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. Who knows, maybe today would be better than he expected?

 

~~~ 

 

When they finally arrived, Yamaguchi lead him to a dressing room towards the back of the building, which seemed too big just to be used for models. He was asked to stay put for the time being whilst they found Sugawara and the project manager.

Daichi agreed and sat himself down on the brown leather couch, smiling curtly as Yamaguchi left the room. It was only 9:36am and he was already tired. He sank lower into the couch, sighing and closing his eyes. 

Only a few minutes passed before there was a soft knock on the door, Daichi sat up straighter, calling, “Come in.”

Daichi was not prepared for the level of beauty that had entered his room. Two men had walked in, the one in front being someone he already knew, Oikawa Tooru. 

Daichi and Oikawa were friends, they had met when Iwaizumi had a ‘party’ in his apartment and they had chatted and joked and drank together. They were, in Daichi’s opinion, good friends. He remembered going over to Iwaizumi’s apartment once to talk tactics and he found Oikawa curled on his sofa in aliens pyjamas claiming to be ‘too sick to stay on his own’. Luckily, Oikawa didn’t mind the two volleyballers talking tactics as Ancient Aliens was on.

 

Now, Daichi always knew Oikawa was attractive, even in those faded aliens pyjamas he had worn, and tried to deny wearing. But now, dressed in tight, black jeans and a faded, cyan t-shirt, topped off with heavy back boots and a leather jacket, he looked stunning.

Daichi couldn’t argue with it, no one could argue that Oikawa Tooru was incredibly attractive. 

But, Daichi wasn’t staring at Oikawa. Oh, no. He was staring at the man behind Oikawa. 

Soft tones and light colours surrounded the man with ashen hair, creamy skin, caramel eyes. A sharp glint of silver caught Daichi’s eyes as he saw a few small studs pressed into his ears. He wore a white, cotton shirt button all the way to the top, a deep maroon, cable knit sweater hung loose over him, the sleeves falling slightly past his hands. Pale grey jeans hugged his legs, his feet covered by a pair of worn out, burgundy Doc Martens.

A soft smile lit his face, bright eyes running over Daichi as he walked forward, jutting a hip out to the side. There was a stream of sunlight coming from the window behind Daichi which seemed to illuminate his features all the more saint like. It seemed too cliché for Daichi, but honestly, this man was too beautiful for Daichi to be bothered about silly things like clichés.

 

“Dai-chan~ Hi, nice to see you!” Oikawa chirped, rushing forward and hugging him tightly before stepping back next to the other man. 

“Suga-chan, this is Sawamura Daichi, a friend of mine and Hajime’s, also captain of the Japanese volleyball team, isn’t that right, Dai-chan?” 

 

Daichi nodded quickly, smiling at them both whilst trying not to let his eyes wander over ‘Suga-chan’.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sawamura-san, my name is Sugawara Koushi and I look forward to working with you. You can just call me Suga, formalities don’t matter.” Sugawara spoke with a soft tone laced with something sweet, something like a fond memory.

“The pleasure is all mine, and please, just call me Daichi.” God, it sounded like such a bad porn line, but Daichi couldn’t help it.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to call you that, then.” Suga, the angel in human form, replied, a warm smile on his face. 

“Alright, you two, we have to get to the shoot and get Dai-chan changed before our wonderful director loses it.” Oikawa chirped, reaching forward to link his arm with Daichi’s and then repeating the action with Suga’s, dragging them forward and out of the room. They went down a few corridors before Oikawa swung a set of double doors open, revealing.. A gym? 

Daichi was seriously confused. He would be having a photoshoot in a gym? He guessed it made sense, but he was expecting something a little more glamorous for the models, not that he cared. He spent enough time in gyms as it was so it didn’t matter to him.

He glanced over the various machines and weight sets, nodding slightly to himself as he took a deep breath of cool air, again, trying to settle his nerves.

“Hey, you don’t have to be nervous, you’ll do fine.” A soft voice to Daichi’s right startled him slightly. A chime of laughter followed as he looked and smiled, cheeks turning slightly red as he saw Suga grinning at him.

“I was just as nervous when I did my first shoot, the director was super tall and I was only 17 so it was scary for me.” He added softly, honey smile still up on his face.

Daichi smirked, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Please, I’m an Olympic athlete and play for the national team, nothing is scarier than that. Brazilian players are certainly scarier than people think.”

Suga laughed, Daichi’s smirk turned into a grin as he watched the ashen blond recover his breath. 

“Well, aren’t you Mr. Confident?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s me alright.”

“Well I assure you, Brazilian volleyball players don’t have anything on Tooru when he gets annoyed at himself. You just wait and see.”

 

Suga’s name was called from somewhere behind them and the shorter man looked over his shoulder, smiling and nodding at someone Daichi couldn’t see. 

“Well, Mr. Confident, I’ve got to go get changed so I’ll see you around.” A wink was added, 25 degrees was also added to Daichi’s cheeks as he watched Suga wave and walk off, definitely swinging his hips more than needed. Daichi wasn’t complaining though.

 

~~~ 

 

Daichi knew agreeing to modelling would be bad. 

First, there was the clothing. 

He had been given a pair of volleyball shorts, that were more short than volleyball. They rode up his thighs and had some random, too bright pattern. Daichi tried to explain that they really weren’t suitable for training but he was just shushed and pushed out on to an open space with a volleyball shoved in his hands and was told to act ‘natural’. 

He had to model about 4 different pairs of shorts, all about as useless as the next. All about as bright and as ridiculous as the next. 

The kneepads weren’t that bad. He was given a regular set of black shorts that he found quite comfortable but still rode up on his thighs slightly, they were just too tight for him. He was put in various different positions. Some leaning over, hands on his knees. Some were just after receiving a ball that was thrown towards him. Others, he was on one knee after another badly executed as the last. He didn’t miss any though, he had a reputation to keep. 

 

After he finished his last knee pad shoot, he was given a break. Although, the break was spent deciding his next outfits and asking him question and giving him feedback so Daichi would hardly call it a break. 

He collapsed into a chair after a good ten minutes of talking to a stylist who couldn’t decide between a black or white muscle shirt for him to use next. He had told them he trusted their judgement and in all honestly, he had never seen someone go as red as quickly in his life.

“You look tired already, modelling too tough for you, Mr. Confident?” The teasing tone made Daichi look up from his lap and make an almost mocking face towards the ashen haired, caramel eyed model who laugh in response. 

“Okay, maybe I was too quick to believe I was good at this.” Daichi grumbled, watching Suga slide into the seat next to him. The model folded his long legs over each other and twisted so he was fully facing Daichi. 

“No, no, you’re doing well! I saw some of the photos and they’re really good. Although, I do question your choice in shorts.”

“I didn’t choose them, I swear.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think the black and white volleyball pattern was really your style.” 

Daichi sighed, hiding his pink face in his hands as Suga’s wind chime laughter washed over him. 

“I’m kidding, Daichi. Everything you’ve worn so far has looked good. I just can’t believe you made them look as good as you did.” 

Daichi’s face suddenly felt a lot hotter than before as he slowly drew his hands away to look up at Suga’s face, who’s face also had a baby pink tinge to it. 

“Well,” Daichi cleared his throat, “you’re the model here, so it’s obvious who’s shoots are gonna be better.”

Suga raised an eyebrow and allowed a soft smirk on to his lip, his ballet slipper pink, bowed lips. Daichi felt like a teenager again with a crush. A dumb crush on a model who he had met this morning. A model, who was currently blushing and smiling because of Daichi’s photos. Photos of him in tight volleyball shorts. 

 

“Y’know, we better get back, we start group photos in a bit so me and Tooru will be working with you.” Suga told him softly, leaning slightly closer, a smell that Daichi couldn’t place. Like old books, like forests after rain, like the beach after a storm, like sepia toned memories. Butterscotch, vanilla, cinnamon, freshly baked bread. 

Daichi took a deep breath of all of those fragrances and decided on one word for them, Suga.

He felt himself smiling and nodding as he brought his gaze up to Suga’s. Caramel on russet. His smile grew, both smiles grew slightly as Daichi watched Suga bite the corner of his lips to try and hide it. 

“Then I certainly look forward to it, Mr. Model.” Daichi concluded quietly, a small grin still on his features as he gazed at Suga, into his eyes, hair, mouth, every part of him. 

 

“Suag-chan! Dai-chan! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Our shoot is starting!” Oikawa’s voice seemed to echo around the room, making Suga cover his mouth and laugh softly into his fingers. 

“I guess we better get going, he’ll be annoyed if we’re late.” Daichi nodded in response, standing from the padded chair and holding a hand out to help Suga up.

The model smiled and eyed his hand before taking Daichi’s larger hand in his own smaller and letting Daichi pull him up. 

“Such a gentleman.” 

“Oh shush, you.” 

 

~~~ 

 

Watching Suga work was a thing of beauty. 

An air of grace surrounded him as he moved, balletic all the way from his fingertips to the very end of his toes. It was like watching a work of art come to life. His expression varied between composed and concentrated. 

As soon as the camera was off him, his smile returned as he waved over to Daichi at every opportunity he could. Daichi couldn’t take it. 

Every wave, every smile made his cheeks flare and his heart rate increased rapidly. 

The stylist he was working with always asked him if he was feeling alright and all Daichi could do was nod and apologize for being unprofessional. 

He took deep breaths as he waited for his his turn to model. He twisted his hands together as he watched Oikawa walk over and slip into the chair to his left. 

“Y’know, Dai-chan, he’s single and totally into you.” Oikawa told him, keeping his eyes forward and a smirk on his lips. 

“No he isn’t, Oikawa. He’s just a friendly guy.” Daichi argued, looking over at the smirking man, trying to ignore how warm his cheeks felt.

“Nope, you’re totally wrong, Dai-chan. When we were doing our first shoot, he came over to mine and was asking about you. Ask me if you were single and looking for someone, how cute is that?”

“Quit messing with me, Oikawa, I’ll tell Iwaizumi.”

“What? You’re going to tell him I’m being a good person and trying to get my wonderful friend a super hot date?” 

“That’s it, I’m texting him right now.” 

“Dai-chan, no!” 

“Dai-chan, yes.” 

 

“Dai-chan has to come do a shoot now so will you both stop arguing?” Suga interrupted, a grin on his face. 

Daichi’s face did not heat up, his eyes did not go straight to the pair of shorts Suga was wearing (a very small pair at that), and he certainly didn’t drag his eyes right back up to Suga’s face, a non lovey-dovey look on his face. 

No, no. Daichi respected himself far too much for that. 

Or did he? 

 

All Daichi knew was he was so gay and Suga was so attractive, and they were both very, very single. 

He was so screwed. 

 

~~~ 

 

Daichi collapsed on to the sofa for the second time that day.

He was back in the dressing room getting ready to leave. Yamaguchi had just given him a good ten minute gratitude speech, to which Daichi could only smile and nod, telling him that it was his pleasure to help out. 

 

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, sinking back into the sofa and unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt. The dressing room seemed to be a lot hotter than when he first came in earlier that day.

A soft knock made Daichi open an eye as he called a gentle, “yeah?” 

Suga walked in, all sunshine and smiles, all pale skin and soft lips, all warm tea on cold days and popsicles on the beach.

 

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Honey drenched voice surrounded Daichi as he smiled sleepily and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Yamaguchi said he’ll drive me home when he gets the car, so I gotta leave in like ten minutes.” 

“Ahh, that’s a shame, I was hoping to spend some more time with you before you left.” Suga admitted as he perched on the edge of the sofa next to Daichi.

“You were? Why?” Daichi asked quietly, looking over at him, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Well, I was hoping to give you my number and invite you out sometime, would that be alright?” Suga bit his lip gently after he finished the sentence, trying to hide the small smile that grew when Daichi’s cheeks turned pink. 

“I.. I would love that, I really would.”

“You would?” Suga asked, almost sounding surprised at the answer Daichi gave, “Okay, well that would be wonderful.” 

Daichi nodded, smiling as he pulled his phone out and held it out to Suga, who took it, nimble fingers brushing over Daichi’s as he did.

Numbers exchanged, Suga seemed to move closer to Daichi, their thighs now pressing together. A comfortable silence came over them both as the sunlight streamed through the window over to the right of the changing room. 

Heartbeats filled the room, soft breaths and pink cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by either man. Suga slipped back against the sofa, their bodies fitting together like a jigsaw. Their hands seemed to naturally find each other as they sat, bathing in each others company and the warm sunlight that surrounded them. 

“Hey, Daichi..” Suga’s voice seemed almost too quiet, too nervous for it to be his voice.

“Mhm?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

His cheeks burned as he looked over at the blushing model, the confident model who was nervous because of him. Because of a dorky volleyball captain who didn’t know the first thing about modelling. 

“Y- yeah..”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want--” Suga quickly added, hearing Daichi’s stutter and taking it for apprehension. 

“Koushi.. I want to.” Daichi’s voice seemed almost too sweet for it to be his voice, too gentle for his usual deep voice. 

 

It felt like being a teenager again. Suga was.. Soft. That was the only word Daichi could think of when their lips met. The word that came to mind as he moved his hands to the fabric of his jumper, tan hands against the dark maroon covering his waist. 

Shy was also a word, shy hands that slowly slid into his own hair, shy touches and gentle breaths over his skin, shy following kisses when they broke for air. 

Bashful grins and embarrassed smiles as they fell into each other again, pink cheeks pressed together as their lips met for a second time, a third time, an unknown amount of kisses. 

The time seemed to melt away as Daichi held Suga in his arms, as Suga threaded his fingers through his cropped hair, as his pale fingers stroked over his scalp. 

It was scary, it was eager, it was rushed and painful when their teeth clacked together or when they bumped noses. It was dumb as they laughed about it before slowly returning to kissing each other.

It was real, and Daichi couldn’t really explain it. 

 

What he could explain was burning hatred when Oikawa Tooru burst open the door to announce Daichi’s car was ready for off. 

What he couldn’t explain was the look on Suga’s face, the look of not caring, the look of something bigger than Daichi could ever imagine. The look of tender care, the look of honest bliss. 

The look of Sugawara Koushi. 

 

~~~ 

 

“Dai-chan, you don’t understand how sorry I am! I didn’t mean to interrupt you finally gettin-- Ow! You’re worse than Iwa-chan!” 

“Good, I’m telling him about this.” 

“Dai-chan, you’re telling him how I totally set you up with Suga-chan.”

“No, I’m telling him that you’re the one who stained his training jacket with instant noodle sauce.” 

“Dai-chan, please! No!”

 

Daichi smirked as his phone buzzed in his pocket, ignoring Oikawa’s whining as he slipped his phone out of his pocket. 

 

From Suga:

 

Free this weekend, Mr. Confident? ❤

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i liked how this turned out :/
> 
> im kind of my own beta so pls tell me if you find any mistakes


End file.
